Swan Song
by crazyshipsfanfics
Summary: an alternate ending to the season 5 finale of supernatural 'Swan Song' Castiel watches over Dean the whole year Sam was gone, and they start a life together. how i think Supernatural should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this Destiel fanfiction is an alternate ending to the Supernatural episode "Swan Song" and is what i think should have happened. **

**all rights go to Eric Kripke **

**Chapter 1/20 **

Dean and Castiel were riding in the Impala after stopping the apocalypse. After Dean asked Castiel were he was going next he said..

"Well Dean i think nows the time I need to tell you something iv been keeping in for awhile."

... a pause.

"Dean...back there i risked my life for you. It made me think that if God hadn't brought me back i would never be able to tell you that... well that i've always had feelings for you. like.. more than just. a friend."

Castiel let out a breath he was holding in while pouring his heart out to Dean.

silence.

Dean didn't say anything. All you could hear at this moment was the sound of Castiel's nervous breathing and Bob Sager's 'Beautiful Loser' playing softly from the Impala. Then Dean pulled over, stopping the car. Dean didn't know what to say so he decided that actions speak louder than words so he leaned over towards the angel, breathing him in, then placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Surprised at the wonderful sensation of it he pulled away and stared back at the road, gripping the steering wheel tight, embarrassed Castiel didn't like it, but Cas' lips pulled up to a satisfied grin and Dean drove on.

When Dean got to Bobby's, he got out of the car and gave his Dad a big hug. He might not have been his biological father, but he might as well been. Hell, he was better at parenting than his actual parent. When they pulled away, Dean could see that there were small tears on the corners of his eyes. They didn't speak but thats okay because they didn't really need to. Bobby waved goodbye to Castiel, who was waiting patiently in Deans passenger seat, and he waved back. Then Dean got in after Bobby went back inside.

"So..were to now?" Castiel asked, watching Deans face carefully.

"I need a drink. Come to the bar with me?"

"yeah sure. that sounds good."

When they arrived at the closest bar near Sioux Falls, Dean and Cas sat down in one of the booths, across from each other, knees almost touching. almost. When the waitress came by Dean ordered a Jack Daniels while Castiel just got a Samuel Adams. It made Dean sad to think that Cas knew what to order because he's been drinking a lot lately. But then again he didn't blame him. tough times. At first, after their drinks had arrived they drank in silence, staring into each others eyes. In Deans strikingly green eyes, Cas saw a lot of sadness, with good reason too. Finally, Dean got the courage to say what he has been thinking most the night.

"So, Um, Cas..about what you said earlier in the car. One, you're right when you say you risked your life for me, thank you for that. two, i have.. feelings. for you too. I'v always been afraid to admit it to myself, let alone tell you." Castiel immediately smiled at Dean, relived that he felt the same way. so he asked

"How long have you known?" Dean thought about this for awhile then responded

"i'v known that i liked you since the day you stood up to Raphael, the day we trapped him in the holy fire." They both laughed at that memory, when Cas had called the arch angel his little bitch. Then Dean got curious.

"What about you? How long have you had feelings for me?" Dean asked letting his fingers brush over Castiel's hand that was resting on the table.

"Well... I think it was when you were in your young adult years. I was watching you and i what i saw was your dad stumbling into the motel you were staying in, totally messed up. Sam was in his rebellious stage and he cursed at your father, John. What i saw next was him about to hit Sam, when you lunged in front and took a beating yourself just so your little brother could be safe." When Castiel was done with his story he looked up to see that there was one tear going down Deans face but he quickly swiped it away before anyone could notice, but Cas still did.

"Wait, you were looking over me in heaven. back then?"

"Well, yes. When I was told what the plans were for the Winchesters I was curious."

"wow.. my guardian angel." Dean said bringing his hand up to the side of Castiels face and leaned in real close using his elbows to hold himself up. They were so close, lips almost touching. Castiel made the first move leaning in to kiss Dean. Soon they were making out like horny teenagers, lost in each other. in the taste, smell. Then it hit Dean that they were in public when he didn't want to be. So he pulled away, much to castiels dismay.

"Want to get a room, at the motel down the street?" Dean asked but he didn't have a playful tone in his voice so it made Cas think that maybe Dean just wanted to be alone. Castiel was right.

When they had gotten to the room, Dean took off his jacket and then when it was just them, alone, it was when it finally hit him. Sam was gone. in hell. Dean collapsed on the floor and the tears flowed and Dean couldn't stop himself.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled out, having witnessed him breaking down. He knelt down next to him, draping his arms over him protectively. Dean got a little strength so he could let his head fall on Castiels lap. He was shaking and Cas could only make out a little of what he was saying, but he understood

"Sam" and

"gone" and it almost made him cry at how broken he was. but he didn't because he had to stay strong so he could help Dean, his hunter.

"Here.. I got you" Cas said wrapping his trench coat around Dean and helping him up, off the floor. He guided him to the bed and laid him down and started to turn and leave when Dean gripped the side of his coat as hard as he could and found the strength to say

"Lay with me" in a demanding voice.

"Okay" Castiel undid his tie. throwing it onto the floor before getting into bed with Dean and almost immediately Dean wrapped his arms around his torso and snuggled in close. Dean could smell Castiel, being so close. He was sure if he could bottle what he smelled like, he could make millions. That was how unique and beautiful it was. It was the best thing Dean has ever smelled. He eventually calmed down, the tears had eventually stopped and he let himself fall asleep to the sound of Castiels heart beat.

Castiel looked at Dean while he was sleeping, gently running his hands through his hair, savoring the feel. The angel laid a finger on his forehead, using his angel Mojo to make sure he wouldn't be able to wake till morning, so he could have a good nights sleep. Castiel tried to scoot-ch his way out of the bed but every time he moved it just made Dean grip him tighter. He had no choice but to disappear.

He had somewhere to go and something to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to Eric Kripke**

**Chapter 2/20**

Coffee. Dean woke up in the motel bed feeling surprisingly okay. It was almost like he hadn't gone drinking. But then Dean noticed he was alone in the bed and felt a sense of lost, desperately wanting to wrap his arms around Castiel and never let go. Nevertheless Dean opened his eyes and sat up. The coffee was lying on the side table.

"Cas?" Dean called out, and he appeared immediately in the middle of the room.

"hello, Dean. I made you coffee. And today i intend to stay by you all day and help you with anything you need."

"wow. Cas. You really don't need to do that." replied Dean reaching under the bed for his whiskey, and realizing its absence.

"Yes. I do." Castiel said, grabbing his wrist.

"And, no drinking." His voice firm so he could get his point across. Dean started to panic, wishing desperately that he could taste it again, missing the feeling it brought him. He got up off the bed and tried to get over to the fridge but Castiel blocked him. Dean then tried to push Cas out of the way, making the angel stumble back a couple paces. The look on his face was something Dean had never seen and it was heartbreaking. Dean sat back down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Dang it Cas i'm-" He started to say before Castiel interupted.

"No Dean, don't say sorry. You can hurt me all you want but i still won't let you hurt yourself. now." He offered his hand

"a whole day to do anything you want. What do you want to do?" Dean took his hand and got up, thinking of what to do besides hunt.

"Can i just.. take a shower first?"

"yeah, ill be right here." So Dean walked into the bathroom and peeled off his clothing. Gosh he wore so many layers. He got in after turning on the water and making it really hot. It felt good hitting his muscles. In the room Castiel walked over to the motel room mini fridge and brought all the alcohol to the garbage cans outside so there would be no distractions. Castiel could hear a lot of the angels trying to talk to him. Saying there was work to be done, blah blah blah. But really, Castiel could care less. He thought about doing what Gabriel did and just hang out with the humans and take care of Dean while he is without his brother, but hopefully he wont be for very long. Before Castiel knew it, Dean had gotten out of the shower with only a towel on. Castiel couldn't help but stare at his muscles. It got even better when he started to get dressed again taking off the towel. Castiel was just standing there being unable to move or look anywhere else. Dean chuckled.

"enjoying the show?" Castiels face became bright red and he disappeared from the room.

"Cas?"

"I'm out here." Cas said, his voice heard from outside the door. Dean shook his head.

"Its okay, Cas, Im dressed now." he didn't even use the door handle, he just appeared were he was standing before.

"Now what do you want to do?" Castiel asked.

"You don't mind if we just drive around a bit? To clear my head."

"Yeah thats fine." So they both got everything out of the motel and into the trunk of the Impala, and got in. Dean turned on the radio and they drove on while The Loveless' "A Gift To The World" played. By the time it was midday they were in Lincoln and they drove past a cute, and small diner that had a sign in the window that said "best pies in the state".

"Here. Were stopping here." Dean said before pulling into the parking lot.

"Have you ever tried pie before Cas?" Dean asked Castiel while they were inside sitting down.

"I'm an angel, I don't need to eat."

"I know. i know. but you can still taste, right?"

"yes i guess so-"

"well then its settled, I am buying you some pie and you are going to eat it." So when the waitress came, Dean ordered two apple pies. After that the waitress asked if they wanted anything to drink and Dean was about to speak when Castiel said that he will have water. Then he leaned in real close and told her if any alcohol comes near him she will be sorry. While they were waiting for their food Dean picked up a newspaper and started to read it. Out of natural instinct he looked for any weird stories. It was in his blood to hunt and it was hard to do anything else. When the pies came Dean could hear a small

"whoa" that came from Castiel after he took a bite, that made Dean smile. After awhile of silent eating and Dean reading the newspaper he saw something that raised his attention. A body was found in the park, mangled and heart ripped out. The full moon cycle matched it too

"hey um, Cas? i think i found a case. it sounds werewolf-y"

"I see."

"People could be in trouble. I- just don't think i can ignore it."

"Dean it's okay, if you want to hunt. you can, nobodies stopping you."

"huh. Will you help me?"

"I don't know how much help I would be. If you want to me-" That was all Dean needed to hear. He threw money on the table before grabbing Cas' arm and rushed out of the diner.

After doing research and interviewing the victims's close friends and family and most importantly the ex-boyfriend. Who was acting really weird. They ruled him out to be the wolf they were looking for.

When they arrived at their motel Dean looked for his silver bullets and loaded them into his gun. Then he went to his trunk to get Sams old gun so he could give it to Castiel. He hesitated to give it to him remembering all the times Sam had used it, but he handed it over anyways. After that he took out two silver knives, one for him and one for Cas, just in case.

So Dean and Castiel got back in the car for a stakeout in the dark to see if the man, the ex-boyfriend changes. They parked in the road in front of the suburban home.

"So i guess we have time to spare." Dean said with a devilish grin.

"Oh yeah? what did you have in mind?" Castiel replied matching his smile. They both leaned in real close, heads tilted, lips parted, when they heard a loud crash from inside the house.

"Crap." said Dean opening the car door and getting out while Cas just appeared next to him.

They ran up to the porch and Dean didn't waste time picking the lock, he just kicked down the door. When they got inside they didn't see the werewolf, but two of them. Before any of the werewolves could do anything Dean shot one of them, nailing his target perfectly sending the monster onto the floor. The other one looked down at the body, then back at Dean with rage.

"you. just. killed. my. brother." It said, glaring its teeth before lunging at Dean knocking them both onto the floor. The werewolf's long nails dug into Deans arm and made long scratch marks and drawing blood. Finally Cas pressed the barrel of Sams gun to the side of the monsters head and pulled the trigger. Dean let out a breath and got up off the floor, gripping his arm.

"Here let me get that for you" Said Cas putting a finger on the wound and cleaning him up.

"Thank you. lets go."

Back at the motel room, Dean dropped all of his stuff on the floor and fell face first onto the mattress, extremely tired from the hunt.

"Cas. I really need a drink now, its been long enough." Dean said with a groan

"no. dean" another groan from Dean.

"Well then at least sleep with me again, the way you smell puts me to sleep faster." Cas laughed.

"Yeah sure dean." And he did what he did the night before settling in next to Dean letting him wrap his arms around him. After a minute or so later Castiel felt Dean shaking, emitting a low cry. It stopped after awhile of cas running his hands through deans hair and raking them against his scalp. Again Castiel used his angel powers to make sure he didn't have any nightmares and slept till morning. This time Cas didn't get up. He looked over him until the sun rose the next morning.

And then the next day they hunted a vampires nest, and a rugaroo after that. Castiel became a hunter like Dean and actually got really good. Dean taught him new things like how to work a laptop and how to kill different kinds of monsters. During the week, Cas was still harassed by the angels and Crowley even payed him a visit saying he would be a great leader. But he turned them all away just wanting to spend time with Dean. Even if Dean was a wreck at the moment, crying every night, threatening him if he didn't let him have a drink. still, he never left and still didn't let him drink.

One day Dean decided he couldn't hunt anymore. Every-time he ganked and SOB he was flooded with memories of his brother and felt the urge to drink again. So Castiel had an idea and after Dean asked if they could stop hunting, Cas agreed and asked if he wanted to buy a house together.


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights go to Eric Kripke**

**Chapter 3/20**

On a sunny day, Dean and Castiel had finally agreed that they should officially live in Lawrence, Kansas, together. Nowhere near Dean's old home, but still in the same town because it was a perfect place to settle. After they found a small house with all the essentials they had problems with how to decorate it. Dean had no knowledge whatsoever about interior design, and Castiel was an angel so he didn't either. They both looked around the place, admiring what they just bought and noticing the paint less walls and unfinished rooms.

"Should we like.. hire somebody?" Dean suggested.

"I suppose.." So Dean looked online for an interior decorator and found a girl named Elise, who had been doing her job for seven years, or at least that what it said on the website that got good reviews. So Dean called the number.

A couple of days later Elise rang Dean and Castiel's doorbell. When she was inside she looked around very carefully looking at every detail.

"Soo i can see why you would need some help." She said after she was done scanning the house.

"Yeah.." Dean laughed feeling slightly embarrassed. The rest of the day Castiel and Dean listened to Elise give them tips while she did her job. They would be lying if they said it wasn't a big help. When she left Dean plopped in next to him.

"wow, I didn't know a house would be so complicated." Castiel said making Dean chuckle.

The next day, it was a wonderful feeling waking up next to each other for the couple. Dean was positive that he wouldn't be able to sleep alone anymore, since the day he lost his brother to now, sharing a house together, Castiel was always there to comfort him when he cried himself to sleep, even if he didn't sleep himself, being an angel and all. It soon got around the hunter grapevine that THE Dean Winchester has actually quit hunting and moved in with an angel of the lord that hasn't been talking to the angels in awhile. Most everyone heard and everybody was surprised. But Dean didn't care what anyone thought, he only cared about Castiel, and what he thought about him.

"Dean." The sound of Castiels voice woke Dean up and his face registered in his vision when he opened his eyes.

"yes?"

"I attempted to make you breakfast, so you gonna sit down in the kitchen and try it for me?" after fully registering what he just said, Dean shot up out of bed, making Castiel laugh. Dean sat at the table staring at the plate in front of him.

"attempted? Cas this is like Rachel Ray style cooking, when did you learn how to cook?" there were eggs, and bacon, and sausage and it all looked more than delicious.

"well, late in the night theres really nothing else on but cooking shows on tv so enjoy." Dean ate, while adding side notes in between chewing about how good it was, making Castiel smile, proud of himself. When Dean was done he stood up in front of Cas giving him a kiss.

"Thank you so much for cooking for me. If only there was some way i could.. repay you." said Dean roaming his hands over Castiel, below the belt, making the angel shudder. But Castiel grabbed Deans hand and put them back at his sides.

"Dean don't do that." Cas said.

"why? don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Dean replied kissing him again.

"i have. and I'm not ready."

"fine." and then Dean pulled away from castiels grip and turned towards the door.

"Dean, were are you going?"

"out." Then Dean slammed the door behind him making Cas jump.

Stalls cemetery.. Dean stared at the sign from the drivers seat of the impala. After he stormed out of the house he drove around the block a couple of times but then decided to drive to the very spot were his life had changed forever. He had no idea why but Dean found himself hoping for some kind of miracle, for his brother to magically come out of the ground and be okay. He wanted to be okay. This was one of Deans low points of the day, it happens everyday were he remembers that he's alone. Thank god he's hidden a fifth in the glove compartment of his car. he took it out then

"we need to talk" Castiel suddenly appeared in the passengers seat gripping his bottle and throwing it out the window.

"oh- Really- Cas. That wasn't necessary"

"yes. it was, and you need to talk."

"oh yeah, i'll tell you all of my deepest darkest secrets and we can even braid each others hair"

"don't be sarcastic Dean." Dean sighed.

"Why wont you let me drink. I don't think you have the right to-"

"Yes Dean i think i have every right. i have the right because i need to protect the one i love." Castiel looked Dean straight in the eyes, meaning every word he said. Dean was surprised. He didn't know the angels feelings were that strong.

"I love you too." They both smiled at eachother.

"c'mon lets go home." and they both drove home listening to Foreigner's "Hot Blooded"

That night when they were both in bed and Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel again.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"are you saying no to sex because you're afraid to be with a man or- a human?"

"Dean its not like that- i just dont want to rush what we have together. you aren't fully- okay yet and i dont want it to be nothing to you."

"Cas of course it would be special to me. but i still have one more question."

"shoot."

"have you.. i mean- been with anybody?"

"well that bender i went on after the whole God thing didn't only include liquor if that answers your question." That made Dean laugh.

"i know that you're not a virgin but have you been with a man?"

"i've.. experimented" now it was Castiels turn to laugh. Soon sleep took over Dean and he fell asleep in Castiels arms.

The next day, Else came back and they started to decorate, adding some carpet in some rooms and hard wood in others. They got drapes in the living room that matched the paint. After a couple days of this, they both agreed that it looked actually decent. And in the process they made a friend. Elise was somebody both Dean and Castiel could trust, and a new phone contact.

Castiels favorite part of the house was the chair on the back porch and sitting in it at night , relaxing while Dean slept inside or in the day time, feeling the sun hit his vessels skin. Mostly it was perfect when Dean joined him, snuggling next to him like he does in bed, but on his favorite porch chairs. Dean told him stories about hunts with his Dad the time when Sam was at college and Castiel told Dean stories about different time periods. Since Dean never really listened in school and history it was new to him and actually quite interesting. Castiel was better at letting him about history than any teacher ever could.

You could say Dean and Castiels life together in Lawrence Kansas was perfect because their relationship was perfect, Castiel was really good at helping and comforting Dean in bad times. Castiel just wished that Sam would just contact Dean already. He had no idea why when he came out of hell's cage he didn't find Dean, and Castiel couldn't tell him cause then he's have to explain how he knew he was back.


	4. Chapter 4

**all rights go to Eric Kripke**

**Chapter 4/20**

It was a seemingly normal day. Castiel and Dean were on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Dean getting off the couch and opening the door to see Bobby standing in the doorway.

"so the stories are true." He said opening the door winder to reveal Castiel standing in the background. The couple were both surprised, standing there in awe. What would Bobby be at there house for?

"Are you going to let me in or what?" said Bobby, who was still standing outside.

"oh- yes." Then Dean moved to the side so Bobby could step inside. Once he did, he looked around curiously.

"Theres no way you decorated this place yourselves." He said after sitting down at their table.

"Yeah you're right, we had help" Dean said, laughing

"all thanks to Elise" Castiel added

"and Elise, is..?"

"the interior decorator Dean hired for us."

"your whole house? how much did that cost?" Bobby asked

"enough." Dean replied also sitting down. Castiel joined.

"beer?"

"no." Castiel cut in before Dean could. Bobby looked at Cas, then back at Dean.

"what do you mean, me?" Dean was immediately embarrassed.

"We ran out, at the moment." Castiel saved him, noticing the look on his partners face when he wished he could be invisible.

"great." Bobby said, disappointed. Then Dean cleared his throat making both Bobby and Castiel look at him.

"not to be disrespectful or anything Bobby, but, what are you doing here?" Dean asked

"Well when I heard from another hunter that you two were living together i had to check it out for myself, so, how are you both doing?" Bobby replied.

"besides me being me, were surprisingly good." Dean said with a smile, squeezing Castiels leg under the table. For about an hour more, the three of them talked, talking about Dean and Castiel's life together and the different hunts Bobby's been on since getting his legs back. Before he left, he assured them both that he approves of them together and is happy that they're happy. That pleased Dean and he felt at peace.

Dean was reading the newspaper on the couch and Castiel was picking up some of the garbage that Dean left around the house , when a girl with very blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail appeared standing in the kitchen.

"castiel." she said making them both jump and turn their heads towards the lady in business wear.

"Katie.?" Cas asked sounding like he knew who she was, like they met before.

"I need to-" She started to say before Castiel cut her off.

"I'm busy. please leave me alone."

"Castiel this is imp-" Again Cas interupted

"i know, very important. i don't care."

"YOU'LL CARE WHEN THE APOCALYPSE STARTS UP AGAIN!" This caught cas' attention. He signed and turned to Dean

"i'll be right back." He said before he and Katie both disappeared, leaving Dean alone in the house. Dean saw this as an opportunity to get the six pack he hid a couple of days ago. He'd finally found a way to drink without anybody, specifically Castiel, interrupting him.

Meanwhile, Katie and Castiel were talking about heaven, literally. Apparently the arch angel Raphael convinced a bunch of other angels the apocalypse should start again. The angels that disagreed with that, agreed that Castiel is the only angel that had any idea what free will is like, so he should lead them. But Castiel told Katie they have the wrong angel because he wouldn't be able to start a war, let alone actually fight in it. And a civil war in heaven could be devastating, especially if it moved onto earth which it could. So Katie responded with, that Castiel should think about it and is welcome to come up to heaven and lead them if he ever gets tired of Dean Winchester. Then she left.

When Castiel got home, Dean was sitting in his favorite chair on the porch, so he sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked him knowing that Cas didn't like to be bothered with the angels anymore.

"yeah. I'm okay." Castiel replied kissing him, and tasting the alcohol that Dean had tried to wash away so Cas wouldn't notice, but he did. Castiel pulled away and got up off the chair, storming into the house as fast as he could, leaving the door open so Dean could follow him in, and he did. Dean shut the door behind him and put his hands up defensively.

"now before you get mad-"

"seriously?! seriously Dean. I'm _trying _not to yell right now."

"Cas just try and understand-"

"no. dean. you understand" Castiel said angrily then he grabbed Dean by the jacket and slammed him against the wall making a scared look appear in Deans eyes, having not seen Castiel this mad before.

"i try so hard to deal with you, when you're at your darkest hour and i try to keep you healthy. and the fact that you went behind my back just to have a drink... it makes me wonder.. can i trust you?" having heard these words come out of Castiels mouth made Deans fear turn to sadness and soul crushing depression, and he couldn't hold himself up anymore. From were Dean was on the wall, he sank to the floor and rolled into fetal position crying and asking for forgiveness over and over. Castiel had had enough, he turned to leave when he heard Dean mumble

"were you going?"

"home. to check on my brothers and sisters." and then he left just before Dean had the time to whisper

"i love you" then he continued to cry.

About three hours later, Castiel was in heaven when he heard Dean praying to him, and it went sort of like

"Castiel, please if you can hear me, there is no way i can apologize more than i already have but i _am _sorry, i should have listened to you . i promise you, you _can_ trust me. Anyways, there is a reason why i am praying to you besides to say I'm sorry, I have a surprise for you. If you are willing to forgive me, please come. Its special." Castiel let out a long sigh because not he had to know what the surprise was or it would bug him for an eternity. So Castiel appeared in the kitchen. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. It was dark because the lights were dimmed. Dean was in a suit and tie. The table was candle lit and there were cheeseburgers that looked homemade, on the plates. and in the glasses, ice water. and nothing alcoholic.

"your favorite" Dean said, pulling out Castiels chair for him gesturing for him to shit and he did, with a smile. Castiel was breathless. He couldn't believe Dean had gone through all this trouble for him. but now Castiel felt suddenly underdressed so he took off the trench coat, putting it on the back of the chair and straightened his tie before taking a bite. And Dean was a good cook, so it was amazing. Dean just stared at the angel with a smile on his face. It got even eider when Castiel said

"apology officially accepted." and leaned in to kiss him, proud of Dean for coming through to him. For a minute Castiel thought Dean was never going to talk to him again because he left. So now Castiel owed him an apology as well.

"Dean I'm sorry for leaving you earlier"

"its okay, i'v leave me too." Dean replied, looking down like he was ashamed, even though he shouldn't be. Castiel was silent, so Dean kept going

"Sammy left me, so did my parents. I figured it was about time you left me too." that hurt Castiel to hear.

"Dean listen. i will never leave you. i promise." he put a hand on Deans thigh, comfortably, and continued

"do you need to go to AA? or maybe a therapist, to you know, talk about things?"

"no Cas im fine. now, i promise. All i need is you." Dean said looking lovingly into Castiels eyes, and then they continued to eat the beautifully prepared meal that Dean had put together wonderfully. They talked about Dean getting a job and they agreed to look into it later.

"So you actually went back to heaven... what happened?" Dean asked Castiel when they were eating there deserts, pies that dean had made.

"Well i was planning on leading the angels in war like Katie told me i should but i got to scared and ended up sitting on a park bench the entire three hours."

"wow."

After they were finally done with eating they both cleaned the dished together creating an assembly line of castiel washing, and Dean drying, just for fun.

"we make a good team." Castiel said wrapping one hand around Dean resting it on his lower back, pulling him close. He looked into his eyes for a long time before kissing him passionately.

"yes, we do." Dean agreed.

"Did I ever tell you how much you in a suit turns me on?"

"no you haven't, but how about you show me by taking it off." Dean said leaning in close to Castiels ear.

"gladly." just like Dean had said, Castiel undressed Dean while pushing him towards the bedroom and pushing him backwards onto the bed when he was fully nude and climbing ontop of him, kissing up his stomach and gently biting at his neck, Dean flipped them both over so he could undress Cas, but he hesitated before he did.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Are you sure about this?" Castiel kissed Dean on the lips again

"I'm positive. Dean?"

"yes?"

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**all rights got to Eric Kripke**

**Chapter 5/20**

The couple had officially taken the next step in there relationship. Fro them both the sex had been wonderful, but it was more than that, it was making love. Both of them catering to each others needs, working as one. This experience also taught them new things about one another. Like how Castiel speaks in Enochian right before he climax's and that Dean loves to look into Cas' amazingly blue eyes, during.

It was morning and they were wrapped around each other, heat radiating from them both. Dean woke up feeling Castiels breathe down his neck, he felt wonderful. Mostly because he loved the angel he just slept with and also _because _he had slept with him. The tension he's been carrying for awhile now had been released. Dean had been a faithful man ever since Castiel told him he had feelings for him, but unfortunately that meant that he wouldn't get laid for awhile. Dean moved onto his other side so he could look at his gorgeous boyfriend. Castiels morning hair was sticking up all over the place but still managed to look sexy, and he didn't even have to try, that bastard. Castiel opened his eyed to see that Dean was finally awake.

"Hey gorgeous." Cas said

"morning." Dean replied before kissing him again. Then Castiel got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Mind if i join you?" Dean asked with a mischievous grin.

"gladly." And then they both walked into the bathroom.

At breakfast, Dean was reading the newspaper, looking for any available jobs while Castiel cooked. Castiel insisted on cooking him breakfast everyday because it was, quote, his favorite meal to cook. Something about being up earlier then Dean and seeing his eyes light up as he ate. When he was done, he put Deans plate in front of him, forcing him to put down the newspaper, and joined him at the kitchen table.

"So Cas, I might be in luck." Dean said, his mouth only half full of food.

"why?" Cas asked curiously. Dean was lucky because he had found a job he felt suited him good, as a construction worker. Castiel smiled and agreed that he should take it, knowing that would be perfect.

While at work, Dean was taking a break when a man that looked about his age, slightly older, came up to him and introduced himself as Sid. They worked together and Dean found that he was an easy person to talk to and was funny. So afterwards when Sid invited him for drinks, he had to say yes.

"Hold on i have to do something first." Dean said, pulling out his phone and telling Castiel he'd be a little bit late getting home. When he was done with the call he turned back around and he and Sid went to the nearest bar.

They sat down across from each other at a table. When a waitress asks them what they would like, Dean ordered a soda. astounding Sid , expecting a guy that looked like Dean, to be man enough to have a drink. Dean realizes the surprised look on the mans face an explained.

"Cas doesn't let me drink, Says I do it to much and that its not good for me."

"and Cas is...?" Sid asked curiously.

"Hes my um. partner." Dean usually doesn't think about Castiels vessel being a man because its not important when they are together but its at times like these when it's a little awkward. Sid still had a surprised look on his face because Dean didn't look the type.

"oh, wow-" was all Sid said.

"yeah."

silence.

Then both of their drinks arrived.

"So, Cas doesn't want you drinking. Are you an alcoholic or something?"

"no, its just that, awhile back i lost someone that was very close to me and Cas was the only one there for me. Usually when this stuff happens I drink so i don't have to deal with anything and Castiel said that thats not healthy, so you know.."

"aw, thats sweet." Sid said making Dean blush.

"well, are you with anybody?" Dean asked

"yeah, my wife's name is Haley." Before both men knew it, they had made plans for Haley and Sid to come over to Dean and Castiels for steak, while the watch the game, next week.

When Dean got home, he hung up his jacket and found that Castiel was laying on the bed reading a book. When Dean got closer he realized it was just the bible.

"Cas? Dont you have that book seared into your brain?" Dean asked, laughing.

"yes but i was bored and this is the only book that interested me enough to read till you got home."

"aww, well i have something to tell you."

"what is it?" Castiel asked, closing the bible and setting it down on the side table. So Dean told Castiel that they should be expecting his friend from work, Sid, to come over with his wife Haley. Castiel had no problem with that and wasn't nervous but Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit scared.

The days leading up to there friends visit, Dean was practically running himself rapid, cleaning around the house. This surprised Castiel, Dean never cleaned, and now he was becoming some sort of clean freak. Cas thought he knew what this was about.

One day, when Dean was vacuuming, actually vacuuming! Castiel came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Dean turned off the vacuum, and turned his head to the side so he could look at Castiel in the eyes.

"Dean.. take a break from the cleaning.. everything is going to be perfect." Dean smiled then kissed Castiel lightly

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well you broke the-" Castiel started to say, not really getting the saying.

"Okay okay thats enough" Dean cut in, laughing. Castiel made that adorable face he mades when he's confused. Dean immediately relaxed, being comforted in Castiels arms.

The morning Sid was coming over, Dean woke up, in Castiels embrace. With a quickened pulse he shot out of bed, confusing an already awake Cas.

"Dean, please calm down." Castiel said trying not to laugh because that that will just anger him and Cas didn't like when that happened.

"I'm sorry" Dean said breathing deeply, calming himself down before stepping in the shower.

When Sid rand the doorbell, Dean opened the door with a big smile to greet their guests. He noticed Haley was a very pretty redhead with long eyelashes. She could tone down on the makeup though. He shook both of their hands and lead them in.

"Wow, this is a pretty house." Haley said, looking around and admiring the place.

"It sure is" said Castiel, appearing in the room and wrapping an arm around Dean, placing a comforting hand at his lower back.

"Sid, you didn't tell me that Castiel is so pretty!" Haley said with a small laugh.

"Well I don't think we've met, i'm Sid, nice to meet you" Sid extended a hand to Castiel who shook it, and did the same to Haley. Dean was lightly relieved that Castiel wasn't being embarrassing. Don't get him wrong he loved Castiel, but sometimes his people skill could be a little rusty. Things were going great.

After everyone ate there steaks, which were delicious because Deans cooking skills were surprisingly good. They watched the game on the couch, all laughing, having a great time. Castiel got up one time

"I'll go get refills." Castiel said and then Haley got up too

"I'll help you." She said following him to the room were they kept the cooler. They were both unseen. Before Castiel had time to do anything Haley had pressed Cas against the wall and shoved her lips against his. Castiel used his angel strength to push her way. She stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to be that strong. Before Haley could say anything, Castiel rushed out of the room and back to were Dean and Sid were sitting on the couch, looking freaked out.

"Sid i think its time for you and your wife to leave" Castiel said in one of his low voices the angel used when he's mad, like the time when Anna asked him to rebel. Dean was about to protest when he saw that castiel had

"that" look on his face. The lost time he saw that face was then Dean took a drink, and Castiel slammed him against the wall with rage.

So Dean stood up and ushered them both out the door, leaving everyone confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**all rights go to Eric Kripke**

**chapter 6/20**

The next day, Dean went about his normal day. Wake up next to Castiel, then take a shower. After that, its eat breakfast that Cas made and head off to work. Dean thought it was just going to be a normal day, but there was one thing a bit off. The whole time, Sid seemed to be giving Dean the cold shoulder and ignoring him. Nothing could have prepared Dean, when Sid explained. Dean went up to him at break.

"Hey man, whats up with you?" Dean said, expecting him to just tell him that he was tired. Instead when he asked Sid, he took a big sigh and calmly told him to sit down, which, made Dean a bit nervous, but he did anyways because he was also super curious.

"I don't know how to say this-" Sid said making Dean want to roll his eyes but he didn't in fear of being rude. Sid sighed one more time before saying

"Haley told me something the other night, after we left your house that i think you should know, because i cant _not _tell you."

"Sid can you please get on with it" a now impatient Dean said, still resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"okay okay, Haley said that when she was just trying to help out Castiel the other night, when he hit on her and tried to kiss her. He got mad when she rejected him and thats why he made us leave." Sid said fast, nervously. Deans stomach dropped. He wanted to scream, or punch something, but he just sat there, blinking and unmovable. Dean wanted to say that he was just lying because Cas would never to that, because hes an angel of the Lord. Except he didn't he just said

"Oh" and got up, and went back to work, uncertain about the last couple of days. He wanted to be certain that Sid was lying but to be truthful, he didn't know anything. The rest of the time at work he had an anxious feeling at the pit of his stomach. He rarely got this horrible feeling, after being a hunter most of his life, nothing really scared him, apparently the possibility of the one he loves not really loving him back scared the crap out of him. When Dean drove home he didn't know what he was going to do, he was contemplating how to go about this, should he ask Castiel? How? But when he got home he found himself not bring able to get the words out when Cas noticed the pained look on his face. Instead of saying anything about what Sid said, Dean just said that he was tired. Castiel offered to give him a good shoulder massage which Dean happily obliged. Again they fell asleep in each others arms, except this time when Castiel got out of bed to watch TV, he thought Dean was asleep. He wasn't, and when Castiel got up, he turned onto his side and cried silent tears, unsure about his lover. Eventually, he fell asleep. In the morning, Castiel woke Dean up. When Dean looked at the clock, next to the bed on the side-table he freaked out, jumping up and trying to quickly get dressed when Castiel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean relax, you're taking a sick day." Cas said, confusing Dean.

"What the-" Dean started, cut off by Castiel saying

"Dean we need to talk, so your going to take a break." Dean signed and dragged his tired body to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Can i at least have breakfast first?" Dean asked Castiel, looking at him with tired forest green eyes.

"Sure" Castiel said giving him a kiss on the head and getting to work, cooking. After Dean ate happily, waking up a little bit, Castiel sat down with him, apparently it was time to talk about what ever he was fussing about to give him a day off work.

"Dean i know you were awake last night, so, are you going to are you going to tell me whats wrong or am i going to have to make you?" Castiel said.

"ooo sounds hot." Dean said leaning over the table, and winking.

"Dean.." Castiel said, tapping his foot impatiently. Dean sighed again

"okay. fine. i heard something at work yesterday that unsettled me." Dean felt anxious again, but he knew it would help to get this out and learn the truth about what really happened.

"what was it?" Castiel asked sweetly, putting his hands on Deans. For what felt like the thousandth time, Dean sighed and went into detail of what happened at work yesterday and what Sid told him about what Haley said about Castiel, that day. When he was done with his story Castiel looked about the same amount of anger the day it happened. Castiel groaned and rubbed his temples as if he had a headache.

"Its not true, is it?" Dean asked, softly

"Of course not Dean." Said Castiel, looking at him with that face that made him look like a tiny kitten, it warmed Deans heart and once again, he got that feeling of complete trust in Cas.

"I knew it. what really happened?"

"She kissed me, i pushed her away, and then i didn't want her in our house so i kicked them out." Castiel said casually, making Dean smile. He was happy that he got the truth, while he realized that now he had to tell Sid about his wife and he didn't know if he should or not. What Dean needed now was some advice and knew that castiel wouldn't know, neither would Bobby. Later that day he remembered someone he could ask that could help, maybe. hopefully. he went to the address book, and dialed Elise's number. it rang a couple times before he heard the familiar voice.

"Dean? you're lucky its a slow day, what do you need?"

"I need some advice from a female mind."

"Are you and Cas having problems cause-"

"no, nothing like that, just, my friends wife.." Dean told Elise the whole messy story and when he finished he asked

"well? what do you think I should do?"

"hmm, now. i can see why you would be confused in what to do.. Sid was nice enough to tell you when he thought it was Castiel, right?"

"right" Dean agreed, knowing deep down were she was going with this.

"so.. Don't you think you should repay him the favor by telling him the truth?" Elise said to Dean making him realize that she was right. She then said that she was getting another call so Dean thanked her and hang up. He went to bed knowing what the right thing to do was.

It was after work and Dean went up to Sid and asked him if he wanted to go to the same bar they went to the first day they met, he liked that atmosphere. So they met up there, and sat down across from each other. After ordering, Dean had finally, slowly built up the courage to tell his friend the truth. He took a deep breath, and, told him, not expecting him to get mad, accuse him of being the liar and calling him insulting names, finally getting up and telling Dean to just not talk to him anymore and leaving.

"There goes another friend." Dean said softly to himself, then went home, glad he still had Castiel.


End file.
